You Know
by Renn
Summary: FE7 slash A series of LegaultHeath drabbles, not necessarily related...
1. Familiar Intrusion

**You know…**

Well, this is just the first of a series of related-or-not (as you see it) Legault/Heath drabbles, therefore slash as I am quite certain that both of them are males; no plot whatsoever.

I thought of this one when I tried to picture how Legault would act around in camp, and how he'd twist every remark to his advantage...also, I'm sure Sain is hard to live with...especially in the morning, I don't know why...all in all, I found it quite amusing to write.

Fire Emblem and its characters of course don't belong to me, and in no way am I making profits with this.

Enjoy!

**#1Familiar Intrusion**

Heath smiled in appreciation at the camp's hustle. It was quite early, and yet it was already bustling with soldiers running about to complete their preparations. He stepped out of the way as a familiar red-head sprinted past him. "Good-day, Sir Kent!" He called back with a chuckle as the other whirled around to nod at him.

"Hasn't really been so far..." The man muttered as he shook his head. "The same to you, Sir Heath. Now pardon me, but I should make haste towards a...more remote location..." He said quickly as he sent a few looks behind him before going back to running.

The wyvern rider wondered what it was all about when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was face to face - and actually mere inches away - from the source of Kent's escape. "Sir Sain...how can I be of assistance?" He asked carefully as he took a few steps back, slightly miffed by how the other had so carelessly invaded his personal space.

Sain waved the politeness away as he pouted. "Where did Kent go? I _know_ he ran by here, and I also _know_ he wouldn't have done so without greeting you, the nice mongrel that he is..." He didn't even wait for the other to reply before speaking again. "And I'm just being really nice by spending my morning to give him these really awesome wooing lessons. He's so ungrateful!"

Heath mentally winced and empathized with Kent at that. But at the same time, Sain could be very persistent, persuasive, and innovative. Better not to get on the wrong side...

"He ran off towards Lady Lyndis' tent," Legault replied for him as he walked past them, smiling almost imperceptibly as Heath scoffed at him.

Sain's look darkened for a split-second before he smiled and thanked them. "Why, it will be the perfect occasion to test the results of these lessons!" He all but exclaimed before going in his comrade's direction.

"...When he hears of this, Kent is going to be wanting to kill you, you know..." Heath commented off-handedly to the thief as he watched the other go.

Legault shrugged and then turned to smile at him mysteriously. "But it's such a sweet devotion...too bad they are both blind to it though, wouldn't you say...?" He commented fondly as he studied his reactions.

Heath raised an eyebrow at him - no, _he wouldn't _say - but chose not to comment on it. Legault was still very vague and perplexing most of the time, and he had long since learned that questioning the man only brought forth more confusion - and much more exasperation.

So instead, he shrugged his shoulders and resumed his walk towards his wyvern.

"May I join you?" The master thief asked although he had already fallen in steps with him.

Heath casually waved a hand around. "Do what you will, Legault," He said non-commitally. Telling Legault to leave never seemed to work, and even thought he hated to admit it, he was getting used to his presence, and maybe - if only _slightly_ - fond of it, too.

Besides, he thought with a smirk, it was always worth it to see Legault cower and step - _hide_ - behind him when Hyperion wanted to greet them.

He then almost stopped in his tracks as he felt the other take his hand in his. "L-Legault! What do you think you're doing?" He asked in shock. He'd have never thought the other would go _that_ far...!

The thief smiled coyly at him and shrugged as he kept walking and tugged on his hand. "You _did_ say 'do what you will', did you not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a look that in _other_ circumstances, and on other _people_, _might_ have looked innocent. _Might have_.

"_That_," Heath started calmly as he looked at him deadpanned and snapped his hand back, "is bordering over-interpretation, Legault...really, you're impossible!" _Sometimes_, his mind added fairly, but as he wanted to remain firm, he didn't voice it.

"Well how can I expect you to ever fall in love with me if I always give up too easily?" The taller man asked with an amused smile as the other blushed.

"_Legault_!" Heath sputtered as he blushed furiously. "When will you ever _finally_ stop this stupid game and just leave me be?"

Legault turned serious at this, grabbed his hand once more and pulled him closer. "I _am_ serious, Heath. Very much so. I never want you to doubt that," He said softly as his gaze locked with the other's surprised amethyst one. "This is no game, nor has it ever been one," He added as the back of his hand very lightly stroked the other's cheek. He then nodded as he pulled back, returning to the wyvern rider the personal space he knew he cared about so much. "However, your wish is my command, so if leaving you be is what you'd have me do, then at least for now I will comply," He finished as he turned around to leave, not without having bowed exaggeratingly before.

Heath internally debated whether or not to call him back, but mostly on how to do so without losing his pride. "...Hyperion will be very disappointed not to scare you this morning..." He said nonchalantly as he continued his walk, smiling despite himself as the thief was back in steps with him in an instant.

"Didn't you mean 'try to chew me'? That lizard is out for my head," He teased off-handedly as if the previous conversation had never taken place, also smiling at the other, very much aware of his victory.

"You're overreacting. And he's not a lizard," Heath replied good-naturedly.

...Whether he liked it or not, Legault's presence was something he had undeniably gotten used to...

**End#1**

Well, this is it for now...please let me know what you thought of it, it really means a lot to me...

A second drabble should be up next week or so. Hope to see you again then!

Renn


	2. Me, Myself & Your Lizard

**You Know…**

I'm back with a second drabble! It's not really related to the first, though it could work as some sort of timeline continuation I suppose...

This time I wondered what would happen if for some random reason, Heath were not able to take care of Hyperion - before Vaida joined the fray, that is, as she would just take care of the two together...hope you'll like it!

Many many thanks to my four reviewers, I'm really glad to see that people like these drabbles so far!!

**#2#Me, Myself and Your Lizard**

Legault let out a long breath as he saw the green wyvern tied to its usual spot.

"Well...here goes...what I wouldn't do..." He mumbled as he stepped closer to the damn flying lizard. As Hyperion looked up menacingly, he held up his hands. "I offer a truce!" He called out. As he saw the animal pause as if surprised, he continued nonchalantly. "_Or_...your could always refuse and just watch me walk away with this lovely bucket full of scrumptious and tasty..." He trailed off as he held up a slice of raw meat from the bucket Lowen had handed him.

Hyperion seemed overtaken, and agreed to the truce as he promptly settled, the lazy, drawled movements of his tail the only sign that betrayed his excitement at the prospect of _scrumptious_,_ tasty_...

Legault carefully stepped closer and cautiously held out the piece of meat like he had seen Heath do many times before.

Hyperion obediently complied.

"Well well...I guess it would seem you're not such a bad lizard in the end, are you..." Legault commented as he continued to feed the wyvern. He knew that Hyperion did not appreciate the comment but that he let it go for the sake of his dinner - although Legault himself would have proven a bigger dinner...

_No! Bad Legault, bad! Don't think about him eating you or the stupid thing's gonna feel it and actually _do _it!_

The thief chuckled nervously as he gently - but carefully - patted the 'lizard's' neck, his hand lingering on the hard scales. He chuckled once more as the proud beast unconsciously leaned into the touch. "Heh, good boy...finally gotten over that urge to chew me, have you?!--Gya!--or maybe not..." He reconsidered as his fingers had almost been bitten off along with the last strap of meat. "That's it, no more!" _Add something!_ "Wouldn't want you to turn into an overweight wyvern, Heath would have my head for that, you know..." He said as the wyvern sniffed around him for some more hidden meat, huffing in disappointment as he found none.

* * *

Heath sat up with a start and winced badly as he brought a hand to his bandaged shoulder. What had happened?...oh yeah, stray arrow. Hurt like Hell! He sighed in frustration and looked outside the tent's flaps, noticing the setting sun. His eyes widening, he hastily - but carefully - put on his shirt, not even taking the time to tuck it into his trousers, and almost jumped into his boots before dashing as quickly as his state allowed him to the mess.

"Hello Lowen! I'm sorry I'm late!" He called quickly.

The knight waved his hand and smiled. "Legault already took care of feeding Hyperion some time ago - but are you sure you're well enough to be--"

"_Legault_?!" The other cut him off in surprise, frowning as he raised a hand to his forehead. "Why would _he_..."

"Well, you were really out cold...and Hyperion was growing restless. Legault just volunteered..." Lowen put in.

Heath shook his head in disbelief and thanked him before walking towards his mount and one sneaky thief. What he saw upon reaching them surprised him so that he stopped in his tracks and stepped behind a tent - the supplies tent, as the Lords had figured that no one would dare to steal anything in a tent guarded by a wyvern. But back to the point.

Legault was seated on the wyvern - Hyperion _let_ him, too - and seemed to be talking to him. Heath strained himself to hear what exactly he was saying, and his eyes widened curiously as he heard the other say his name.

"I really do mean no harm, you know. I just wonder why he still tenses up so much when I get near - I mean, after all this time, it should be obvious that I won't hurt him, shouldn't it? even _you've_ seemed to have changed your opinion of me...although that's probably mostly due to the fact that I just fed you, hmm?" As Hyperion growled playfully in return, Legault shook his head and sighed - but a smile was on his lips. "Damn lizard," He said good-naturedly. He then hummed thoughtfully. "If only your master were so easy to win over..."

As Hyperion seemed to protest, he nodded with a chuckle. "Ah, you're right; it most probably wouldn't be any fun then."

Heath looked away despite himself as the other's smile had made his chest clench over his heart. Sighing, he stepped out of hiding, smiling as Hyperion immediately caught sight of him and looked up happily. "There, there boy...I'm okay now, you see?" He then looked up to see the thief raise an eyebrow at him. "...Thank you for feeding him." He conceded.

Legault grinned slightly as he leaned back on the wyvern. "Don't mention it..." He replied. "But it was fun." He then admitted with a smirk. "Your bird and I were having a little 'bonding' moment..."

Hyperion didn't even protest to the thief's nicknames anymore. Heath sighed at this - was he really harder to get close to than a wyvern?

"How's your wound doing?" Legault asked him as he slid off the creature's back to stand next to him.

Heath blinked and then shook his head as a hand went to cover the wound. "It hurt on the spot, but we've got very efficient healers; a good night's sleep should get the numbness away." He assured him.

Legault nodded and took another step closer when he noticed the other was tensing up again. Repressing a sigh, he turned around and waved over his shoulder as he left. "'Night, then! See ya, birdie!" And in a swirl of shadows, he was gone.

Heath sighed as he watched him, smiling as Hyperion affectionately nudged his back with his head. "Seems like I still can't let it go..." He murmured as he pat his mount's head. He then shook his head as he turned to look at him. "So. What, exactly, did he ever say to you that would let him get away with calling you a bird on top of a lizard?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

One mystery at a time...otherwise, he'd never see the end of that living, walking riddle that was Legault the thief.

**End#2**

Well, there you go, second drabble. Hoped you liked it, please leave a comment if you read it!

I'm working on another one, it should hopefully be up soon, so check back on it if you're interested!

Renn


	3. Questions Are Safe Answers

**You Know...**

Third drabble, the battlefields and the day Heath gets fed up.

Thanks a bunch to all of my reviewers, you guys rock!! Hope you'll like this one!!

**#3#Questions Are Safe Answers (...And It Works, Too)**

Heath let out a breath as he pulled his lance back, watching the enemy shaman fall to the ground. Hearing some noise, he spun Hyperion around, ready to attack, and relaxed when he saw it was Rath, Wil sitting behind him on his horse.

"Yo Heath! Orders are to regroup, the fort is practically seized!" The sniper informed him with a bright smile from his spot behind the taciturn Sacaen. "Mounted units should rescue those on foot for a quicker progress. We've already warned most of the others, so could you see if you find anyone else?"

Heath smiled back - you couldn't _not_ smile back at Wil, it was just physically impossible, he noted - and nodded at them. "No problem. I'll be there shortly!" He said as he pulled on Hyperion's reigns, indicating he should take off.

As he flew over a hill he saw Kent helping on his horse a very gumpy-looking Erk - he'd probably finished a tome or something...

Looking around, his gaze shifted down as he heard Hyperion shriek slightly, motionning towards a lone figure crouching next to some ennemies a bit further from them. "Legault..." He pulled on the reigns once more and the wyvern obeyed, landing a few feet away from the thief. "Legault! Stop your pilfering, orders are to regroup!" He told him as he looked aound cautiously in case there were more ennemies remaining. "Are you on your own?" He asked with a frown.

Legault shook his head as he pocketed a stolen elixir while getting up. "Matthew and Guy were over there with Karel minutes ago." He said as he pointed behind the other. "By the way..." He started as he picked up a lance and held it out to him. "Not much use to me." He explained simply at the other's look.

Heath picked it curiously and his eyes widened slightly as he saw what it was. "An Axereaver...thanks, my last one just broke..." He said as he fixed it to Hyperion's saddle along with his other weapons.

"No problem; as I said, no use to me." Legault replied amiably. He then raised an eyebrow as he saw that the other wasn't taking off. "Are you expecting me to...?"

The wyvern rider nodded curtly and shifted slightly in his saddle - even though it was designed to carry an extra-person should the need to ever arrise.

The thief nodded back and climbed behind him, easily securing himself as the wyvern took off - this wasn't the first time the other had 'rescued' him after all... "Look, there they are." He said as he leaned close enough for the other to hear him.

Heath nodded, still tightly holding on his mount's reigns as he manoeuvered closer to them. "Matthew! Guy! Karel! The fort's taken, regroup!" He called out once they were within earshot.

"Got that!" Matthew called back as he waved at them.

The wyvern rider nodded back as he took off once more, and it then ocurred to him that Legault was doing his best to hold on to his waist the least possible. All this so he wouldn't tense up...

Legault really did...care for him, in a way...

Sighing in frustration, he pulled Hyperion to a hovering position, effectively surprising his passenger.

"Something the matter?" Legault asked with a slight frown as he looked around them, in case flying ennemy units were roaming the skies nearby.

"Why, yes. We need to talk." Heath said abruptly. As he felt - and knew - the other was about to question him, he hastily spoke first. "Well, more like I'll talk and you'll wait your turn." As he heard no protest, he continued. "I don't get you. I don't get you, and that frustrates me." He started as he manoeuvered Hyperion to land on a mountanous path so he could turn slightly and somewhat face the other. "You...you said that you liked my honesty because it was something that you yourself lacked...But then what am I supposed to believe?" He asked with a frown as he looked at him. "Am I supposed to question every word you say? Am I supposed to pretend that everything you say means nothing?...And then you talk about love..." At this his voice became softer and he looked sideways, suddenly finding it hard to voice his frustrations. "...Moments later you say you were joking...I don't know what to think anymore." He said honestly with a sigh. "What am I supposed to believe in, Legault?" He asked once more as he locked gazes with the other, the desire - no, the _need_ - to know the truth making him forget everything about being shy.

Legault was quiet for a few seconds, studying him searchingly before speaking just as quietly. "What do you want to believe in, Heath?" He asked seriously as he cautiously rested a hand on his waist in a light hold.

Heath let out a sigh as he was ever-so-slightly miffed by the not-answer. "Why is it you always have to answer questions with questions? That's not the point, you know?" He asked slightly annoyed, momentarily forgetting the situation and position they were in.

Legault chuckled as - for all the seriosity and importance of the moment - he could never pass on an opportunity to tease the other. "I'm not so sure...Making you answer the questions leaves you in control of the situation, wouldn't you say?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. As he saw Heath wasn't about to be won over by his tricks, he shook his head softly as he turned serious once more. "If you're in control, you decide where it goes, and how fast so. You know what I want, don't you? So this is about what _you_ want."

The wyvern rider closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're missing the point here! The point is _I don't know_ what you want, since I don't know when I'm supposed to believe you or not!" He explained in a quiet voice, though he was growing quite restless. "What do you want?--and a full, complete, truthful answer this time, please," he warned as the other had opened his mouth to reply.

The thief smiled softly and replied with a simple word. "You."

Heath allowed the simple yet oh-so-complicated answer to run around his mind for a few seconds before he fully realized the consequences that this conversation would have on their relationship and in their lives. He held the other's look as he felt his heartbeat increase; Legault's had, too, he could feel it through his armor - though he had no idea when the other had shuffled so close. He leaned back against him and slightly difficultly placed his lips on his, pulling back rather soon in the other's opinion. "Does that answer _your_ question?" He asked as he raised a hand to trail his fingers over the other's cheek, the other hand still securely holding Hyperion's reigns - he made a mental note to reward the wyvern later on for having remained so calm during the entire conversation.

Legault raised his own hand to cover the other's, moving his other arm so it'd circle his waist. "You bring out the honesty in me...I meant what I said...But I didn't want to risk losing these feelings..." He whispered against his lips. "Risk scaring you away..." He added as an after-thought.

The green-haired boy leaned back into him and moved his hand from the other's cheek to the arm around his waist. "Well I guess I'm just not as easy to scare as you thought..." He commented as he kissed him once more as best as he could given his lack of movement range.

Legault chuckled as he gladly kissed back. "My, my...what has ever gotten into my favourite wyvern rider?" He teased gently as his lips hovered above the other's.

Heath smiled and shook his head at himself as he let thief embrace him. "...Must be this thing called 'love', you know?" He said as he sighed contently.

Legault grinned slightly as he held him as close as possible in their current position. "Yeah, I know..."

And he did. He really did.

And if some people wondered why he was smiling coyly in self-satisfaction through the rest of the day, they soon understood, rolled their eyes and dismissed it when they saw that Heath was even more flustered than usual around the thief.

**End#3**

Well, I just had to use their support, I had to. It was calling out to me, saying "uuuuse meeeeee!!!!"...lol...seriously though, please review if you've read, even if it's just to say hi! That'll still make me happy!


	4. Revenge Is Best Eaten Whenever Possible

**You Know...**

Fourth drabble.

Because I love Heath and I'm sure he kows how to be a manipulative bastard when the situation calls for it. nod

This is dedicated to Nariko.Hoshi and Kage-San, for having read this from the beginning and whose support really made me glad!

**#4#Revenge Is Best Eaten Whenever Possible**

Legault grinned and deeply inhaled the fresh morning air. "What a lovely day this will surely turn out to be!" He lightly exclaimed to himself as he made his way towards his favourite wyvern rider. He stopped in his tracks as Vaida walked by him, first scoffing then somewhat smirking as she seemed to think that him and Heath mentioned in the same sentence was the funniest thing ever.

...Okay. So maybe he only knew two wyvern riders. And maybe Vaida was the other one. Heath would still be his favourite if he knew a hundred. Or a thousand. Or--

He shook his head as he shrugged off these endless thoughts and slightly puffed his chest in pride as he finally found _his_ - oh, how good it felt to finally have some truth behind that word! - wyvern rider and walked towards him. "Why, hello there, handsome." He greeted happily as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "Hello, lizard." He then added towards Hyperion casually. The beast didn't seem to mind though.

Heath raised an eyebrow and looked down at the arms that were around his waist - innocently ensuring that their owner could remain _glued _to his back - before reaching down with his hands to grasp the other's and unclasp their hold on him. "Don't be so clingy." He said lightly as he took a few steps forward to get his personal space back.

Legault pouted but wasn't fought off so easily. He grabbed the other once more and turned him around, trying to kiss him. But a hand was clamped over his mouth before he could. "Heaaaammph!" He whined behind the evil gloved hand.

The green-haired man chuckled as he pulled his hand back. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you being so evil?" The thief asked in all seriousness with a frown.

Heath surveyed him quietly just as seriously before a small smirk made its way up his lips. "Because...I can." That said, he pulled back out of the other's arms once more, immensely enjoying his confused expression - ha! Served him right to be the one confused for once!

"But..._why_? That's so evil..." The man replied ever so very eloquently.

The wyvern rider chuckled slightly and shrugged. "Payback. You've been a nosy, clingy, intrusive, and plainly annoying stalker for a long time. You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Frankly, seeing how you were yesterday, yes I did." Legault replied with a simple shrug. He wasn't about to let the other know, but he immensely liked that new...evil aspect of him - and who ever said that he wasn't up to another challenge? He had, after all, without a doubt, become an expert in the 'wooing Heath' department, hadn't he? Damn well he had. And he wasn't about to let that change, no Sir!

Heath blushed but quickly covered it with a shrug as he turned back to tending to Hyperion. "Yesterday was special. I'd been distracted by worries for your safety. You were sluggish in battle."

"...We were fighting on opposite sides of the battlefield." The other reminded him, leaning next to him so he'd look up into his eyes.

"...I meant worried for _my_ safety." Heath corrected matter-of-factly.

"You barely had a scratch." Legault commented without missing a beat.

"Because Lady Priscilla healed me."

"..."

"..."

Hyperion yawned as watched the two.

"..."

"...What's with that look?"

Legault straightened up as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What, exactly, is your goal?"

"To annoy the hell out of _you_, for a change." He then shrugged as he smiled. "Besides, I like playing hard to get, you should know that by now. So. Am I getting any close to my goal?"

"...You were quite far from it." Legault replied in a strained tone.

Heath's smile widened as he rested a hand on his hip. "...Until I mentioned _her_."

Legault's eyes narrowed despite himself and he sighed. "Fine. State your conditions."

If possible, the other smiled even more broadly. "Simple. Admit it."

Legault looked at him deadpanned and briefly wondered if Heath had simply developed a new personnality without him noticing. One week, he was demanding that he stop his teasing - with one hell of a blush if he ever saw one - and the next, the devious bastard that he had become was asking him to clearly say it out loud. In words. And out loud.

The sneaky...

Letting out a sigh and forcing himself to calm down, since he knew that anyway the brilliant genius masterming that he was would surely come up with a plan to have his _own_ revenge in no time, he complied, albeit unhappily - if only for the principle. "...I love you and I'm jealous. And possessive. And I feel like hurting innocent creatures every time that girl gets within a mile of you. There, happy?" He asked as he huffed at him.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Heath said as he bit his lip, scratching his chin as he pretended to think of something more.

Legault gaped openly at him and shook his head, raising his palms in front of him. "Whoa whoa, wait a minute! First you refuse my good-morning hug, then you bitch about revenge for my stalking--" well, he'd never denied it, had he? "--then, to please you, I admit that I love you and I'm hard to live with, all that _in front of your damned lizard_, and you're _still_ not happy? You know I've never done anything like that for anyone before, don't you?" Well no, the other couldn't know but well, now he did. "What more could you possibly want?"

"For you to kiss me." Heath replied as if it were the simplest of things, clearly very amused and extremely satisfied with the way things had turned out.

"...Oh." Okay. Didn't he deserve to die for this?...Nah. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" He replied with a smile as if the previous moments hadn't happened. And he did just as the other wanted. He kissed him. There. Where whoever pleased and passed by - and there was a whole _army_ in that camp - could see them. And man, was he enjoying it. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He asked the other as they parted.

"Immensely." Heath replied with a very self-satisfied grin before kissing him again. "And Legault...?" He asked against his lips as he pulled back slightly, trailing soft kisses down his neck.

"Mmrh?" The other purred out weakly.

"...If you ever think about having _your own_ revenge, well don't. I get the feeling I'll yet again have the upper hand." He said mischieviously as he lightly nibbled on the sensitive skin.

Oh?...Oh.

Legault's eyes widened in realization and he pulled back to see the other's smug look. Oh.

Oho.

The devious...manipulative...

They hadn't even gotten to the intimate part of their relationship yet and he was already holding it hostage?

...He was going to have to be very careful from now on.

Oh, the things he wouldn't do...

**End#4**

This was really funny to write...they may have ended up being a bit OOC, but this time, and for my sake, I'll just go with it... hope you liked it! Please drop a comment, I'd really love to know what people thought of this chapter!


End file.
